


Insecurities

by Soul4Sale



Category: League of Super Evil
Genre: Bottom!Doktor Frogg, Flashback, Gay, M/M, Mentions of Canon-Typical Vore, Negative Body Image, Slash, Top!Red Menace, Totally EVIL Cuddles, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doktor Frogg knew he wasn’t the biggest catch in the world, as far as looks went, but for some reason, Red Menace still stuck around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insecurities

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! Been awhile since I posted up a one-shot. I guess the cat’s out of the bag, now, you all know I’ve become trash for a dead fandom. xD Anyway, I found this prompt on the OTPPrompts tumblr and couldn’t deny myself any longer.
> 
> _Imagine your OTP spooning for the first time when Person B (who has their arms wrapped around A’s waist) feels A’s muscles keep tensing up and then realizes that A is sucking their stomach in. Without skipping a beat, B hugs A really tight and tells them that they are perfect and their body is beautiful and there is no reason to be insecure.  
>  Cue cute fluff._

Red Menace couldn’t believe all the work he’d had to put in to get this night to happen, but he couldn’t have been prouder of himself. The redhead _had_ always poured his heart into everything he did, and he really didn’t think that love would be the exception. His Mama Menace had always told him that if something stuck--and she meant _really_ stuck--then it was probably meant to be. Maybe it had taken him a while to figure it out, but being close with Doktor Frogg was something so sticky, he returned to the memories whenever he felt hopeless to refill his positivity. The German was skinny as a rail, sharp as a tack, and evil as they came (and probably more accident-prone than anyone else on the planet), and every last one of these traits were oddly attractive to the Siberian. 

There had been a few notebooks he’d filled with silly poetry one might expect to find in a lovesick teenager’s diary instead of the journals of a grown man, and most of them still lay in a heap beneath his bed. The bed that he’d finally managed to corral his crush into. Barrel chest full of pride and stomach fluttering with nervous butterflies, he recounted the day that he’d confessed in his head, chuckling absently into the dark teal hairs at the nape of his new love’s neck.

_The sugary scent of his apple crisp bubbling away in the oven filled the air, sharply curling around his nose and caramelizing his every thought. Maybe he’d made the dessert because he knew that Doktor Frogg hated tasteless pie crusts, (even if they were liberally drenched in sugar and cinnamon) and he wanted to set the best mood possible for the bomb he would drop later. Tapping his converse on the tiled floor of the kitchen, he found himself pacing, waiting impatiently for the last ten minutes to tick by. This wasn’t like him, no, but the fact was that he had never felt so nervous in his entire life. Sure, he mucked up just about any plot that the League came up with to try and rule the world, or accomplish whatever chaos Voltar was up to, almost on a daily basis… but that didn’t mean that his confidence stretched to this odd place that he’d never been to._

_“Mm, Red, that smells positively evil-liscious~” The slightly accented voice behind him had him nearly jumping out of his skin, giving a very not-evil scream as he shot up onto the countertop._

_“O-oh, he-he-hello, Doktor Frogg!” chuckling nervously, the towering oaf climbed down, he rubbed the back of his neck with a smile that aimed for warm and inviting and missed the mark entirely. “I… I’m making your favorite, Mama Menace’s apple crisp,” he offered, “Th-thought, after what happened yesterday, you could use a special treat.”_

_Dark eyes squinted behind deep gold goggles, and he tipped his head to the side, a stray curl dusting his forehead._

_“That doesn’t sound very _evil_ , Red. What happened to the Evil Lessons that Voltar and I bought you? You know we could have bought a new _atomic toaster_ with the money we spent on those books.” Red noted the lack of actual bite behind those words as a good sign, smiling sweetly at the doktor as he spoke. Voltar must not have gotten on the poor German’s nerves that morning, which meant that these moments dripped with viable romantic tension. Or, so the muscled man hoped._

_“I know, Doktor Frogg, I just… I mean, I thought maybe… You know. You’d like something nice. Especially after Voltar, Doomy, and I sort of… ruined another birthday.” He’d intended on spilling his guts the night before, but between Voltar’s attempt at a cake (cardboard with shaving cream on it) and Doomageddon’s decision that shaving cream covered Froggs happened to be his new favorite food, he’d figured that wasn’t a good idea. Most especially because it had taken six hours to chase the pandimensional hellhound down to free the poor birthday boy and he had been a thousand different shades of upset by the time they’d returned to the lair._

_“You didn’t do a thing, Red.” Waving one clawed hand in a sort of ‘forget it’ gesture, the teal-haired man sighed as he leaned forward on the counter. He just looked so… tired. It showed in his voice, too. Red vaguely wondered if the other had gotten any sleep at all last night._

_“I wanted to make things better, and I kept helping make it worse. But I’m not going to mess up, today. I’ve got something really important to tell you.” Sucking in a deep breath, he continued, voice only quivering slightly, “I… like you, Frogg.”_

_“Of course you do, I’m the most evil role model in the League.” While this would usually be said with exuberance and a sunshiny smile bordering on manic, this time it came out on another little sigh. “When will the--”_

_“No, I mean… I _really_ like you.” How could he get his point across without being brushed off? After a moment of thought, he figured he found the one phrase that would guarantee his meaning would be understood. _

_“Full homo.”_

_Eyes shooting wide, the good doktor stammered and sputtered for a moment, cheeks aflame and mind thoroughly fried. For a moment, Red was positive that he saw smoke curling from the other’s ears. Shortly after, a nervous, nearly manic giggle left the scientist as he looked away_

_“Aw, shucks, Red.” He almost didn’t know what to say. Aas he tried to fish something out of the air, rose traveled from his ears to his face and down his neck (today, Red knew that that blush could go all the way down, if they weren’t careful). “You can’t possibly mean that. Nobody likes… _this_.” Clawed hands quickly made an up and down motion, and Red blinked twice._

_“You… just… Doktor Frogg, I’m surprised at you.” Bending to scoop the other up like he weighed nothing at all, he’d chuckled as he swung them around in a little circle, ending it with a peck on his forehead. “You’re a real catch, you know? You’re so smart and talented, you’re determined, you aren’t afraid to be you… You’re wonderful.”_

_“Are you sure you’re talking about _me_?” The look of shock and uncertainty was forever ingrained into Red Menace’s eyelids, because the next thing they both felt was the kiss he hadn’t anticipated giving directly on the scientist’s lips._

That had been two months, three weeks, five days and twelve hours ago, but who was really counting, right? If he was honest, he’d never figured he could get the twitchy scientist to ever consent to cuddling with him, and he’d never ask for more if he even thought the other was uncomfortable with the situation. It wouldn’t do to chase the other away when their budding relationship was still so young. Plus, that was cruel and he could _never_ hurt the poor doktor like that. 

One arm, folded, pillowed his own head, while Frogg clung to his pillow, half on his stomach and half on his side, pressed up against that strong chest. He had to admit, he felt awfully safe here, protected in the big lug’s arms, even as his hand skated down his side and moved to wrap around his waist. The German had always heard that gay relationships would hurt for the one that was smaller, the weaker one, the one that would probably end up torn to shreds by a guy as big as Red. It seemed he’d forgotten, however, that this _was_ Red Menace they were talking about. The young man couldn’t be cruel to anyone, for any reason. It brought a little smile to his face, even as he tensed the muscles in his stomach, chest, and hips, eyelids closed perhaps a little too tightly.

Now, that was odd. Why would Doktor Frogg’s muscles be so tense? Just seconds ago, he was almost boneless, he was so relaxed, and now his stomach… 

With a gentle pat of his hand, he found there was no holding back the deep, rich chuckle that originated in his chest. 

“ _Lyublyu_ , what’s the matter?” Sometime between that first day and this moment, they had found that Red was more comfortable speaking Russian when they were alone, and the familiarity of a non-English language calmed the doktor’s raging anxieties.

“ _Liebling_ ,” the smaller male began, perhaps a little stiffly, “Everything is… Fine. I just… have not slept in someone else’s bed in a very long time.” Oh, he was lying through his teeth and they both knew it. That wasn’t the problem and he most certainly was _not_ fine.

“Oh, precious. Are you self-conscious?” That arm snugly wrapped around the smaller man’s waist tightened in a hug and he even untucked the other arm from under his head to hold his doktor close. “There’s no need to be. I’m not going to judge you for anything you do and say in here with me, and I most certainly don’t see any reason for you to be insecure. You’re beautiful.” 

It always shocked the German whenever Red touched him. His hands were large enough that his scrawny neck would be easy prey, the super soldier could probably throw him hard enough that he’d circle the earth more than a zillion times… and the redhead was always so tender with him, even before all of this. When he’d carry the anxiety ridden man around, when he’d hold him when he was frightened, even rescuing him from Doomageddon’s belly, he was always gentle; Always smoothed him out with a soft touch, rather than the hard one that just looked like it wanted to come out. Even now, as that gloved hand traveled to his cheekbone, beneath the lip of his goggles, it surprised him that his fragile bone structure was still intact. 

But what surprised him most was when he felt the soft, worn leather of the other’s glove smear something wet against his cheek.

Blinking a few times, he growled a little at himself, stopping himself mid-movement when his claws moved to wipe at his face. No, that would only end painfully right now. Instead, he allowed himself to be rolled in the other’s arms, pulled close and tucked down until he was warm and swaddled and safe. 

“There’s no need to cry, Doktor Frogg. I’m serious. You’re beautiful. I love you--your hair, even if you can never get it to behave. I love your laugh, it always makes me smile. Your claws, your goggles, your chin… you may not be everyone’s favorite man, but you’re mine. Even your evilness is incredibly attractive. You’re so determined, if we didn’t keep messing up your plans, I think you’d be able to take over the world all by yourself. You’ve got a mind made for evil.” He murmured against the other’s forehead, kissing him there and then over each lens of his goggles, down to each cheek, the point of his nose, down to the metal extension of his chin, and finally his lips. This one lingered, long and slow, their lips finding a rhythm that matched the moment and the fluttering in their hearts. It was Red that was first to break the kiss, an excited wheeze of a squeal leaving him as he pointed behind his good doktor.

“Doktor Frogg, we had a leg-pop kiss!” He sounded so excited. As the German stared in horror behind him, his right leg kicked back at a ninety-degree angle, he realized with a dismally happy sort of pang in his heart that maybe this time, he would try to be happy. Truly happy. For once in his life, he could let himself be happy with this one thing in his life.

“So we did,” he offered with a bit of a chuckle, “You’re a special man, Red. I’m lucky that you like me, of all people.” Nestling in, with the top of his wild mop of hair pressed into the other’s rounded chin, he closed his eyes, happy to be wrapped up in the warm promise of safety and love that was his Red Menace.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that got away from me pretty badly, actually. xD I didn’t expect it to be so long. o.o I hope you guys enjoyed it!
> 
> ** Translations - German: **
> 
> _Liebling_ \- Favorite, darling, love, honey, sweetheart, ducky
> 
> ** Translations - Russian: **
> 
> _Lyublyu_ \- Love


End file.
